


Nightmare World

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Rewrite [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Snoke, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What happened the night Luke went to “confront” his nephew?





	Nightmare World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Nightmares/bad dreams/hallucinations”.

  
Ben wishes he could get to sleep, but it’s like no matter how he tries, it’s like the nightmares and sleeplessness drag him back. He knows what’s in store when he closes his eyes. Visions, horrible visions, of blood and violence, that seem burned into his mind.

  
He can’t do it. Even trying to meditate before bed doesn’t really help. He can still feel the tug of the Dark Side deep in his belly, and it scares him.

  
He closes his eyes in the hut, trying to think of better things. Poe, for example, and conversations with him. His training. The forests of Yavin. Piloting with his father. And so much more. Ben tries to think…

  
It doesn’t stop the waves of sleep from pulling him under, though, and the nightmares from consuming him once again.

  
***

  
“You need to pay attention,” his uncle says.

  
“I’m trying,” Ben says. He can already feel a prickle or irritation in him; does his uncle take him for a lazy fool? He’s been trying so very hard…

  
“Do or do not, Ben,” his uncle says. “There is no try.”

  
Right. Ben is tempted to snap back, but he doesn’t. He sits with his uncle, feeling the Dark Side tugging and whispering at him, trying (oh, how he tries) to resist it.

  
***

  
He wakes from a nightmare to see his uncle looking down at him, and he knows that his uncle’s come to kill him. Because of what he’s sensed. Because of what he’s felt in Ben’s head. He summons his lightsaber to him, and they duel. It’s not enough.

  
Ben reaches up, almost on instinct, and pulls the hut down on Luke. It crumbles around him, and Ben runs. He has to get help.

Someone has to help him. Anyone. The Jedi have to know. Ben has to tell someone. That’s the most coherent thought he can gather amongst his anger and grief and fear.

  
He reaches the Academy and knocks on the door. If they love him, if they care about him, they’ll let him in.

  
He hopes.


End file.
